


Survivor

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Gore, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Anything was better thanthat.(Days 3, 4, 6, and 9)





	1. Revoke

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry. What? Blame the thesaurus. It gave me this word.
> 
> Y'all are gunna hate me :D
> 
> This is Day 3: R - Revoke

Again. **Again!**

( _He hated this. Why? **Why** did he **always** have to be the one to do this?_ )

Law was stroking at Luffy’s hair, feeling that clammy skin under his fingertips.

( _“ **Torao!!!** ”_)

This idiot! This mother **fucking** idiot! His fingers clutched into the black locks, and he felt tears sliding down his face. This reckless **idiot!** Doing **stupid** things and not giving a damn!

( _Really, though, this was all on his shoulders. If he hadn’t been so damn **stupid** and left himself open to the attack, **none** of this would have happened. He wouldn’t be standing here, his hands in Luffy’s chest for a **second** time, trying to keep his heart beating, his body living…_ )

“Don’t you fucking die, you bastard. **Don’t** you fucking die!”

.xxx.

To be honest, Law didn’t know _how long_ he had sat there at Luffy’s bedside. Monitoring his vitals, or just… monitoring _him._ Although he was pretty certain that Chopper had taken over at some point. He had passed out a few times from pure exhaustion. It could have been days (probably was _at least_ that) or even weeks.

His crew often had brought him food, considering he refused to leave Luffy’s side except when absolutely necessary. Coffee, too, because he couldn’t keep passing out.

Because, then, all he could see was a replay of _then._

( _Of Luffy screaming his name, and then blood. Blood **everywhere.** Of him screaming out Luffy’s name. Of curses and expletives before everything in sight was cut into pieces. So many pieces, he wasn’t even sure **he** could reassemble it. Of grabbing Luffy’s bloodied, torn body and **shambling** them into the operating room…_ )

The thought of losing Luffy – of never again seeing those eyes sparkle, or that smile shine or that laughter sing…

That was all that he **ever** did: **lose** people. Lose the people he **loved.** Because he was so damn **stupid.**

He couldn’t… he **couldn’t** lose Luffy **too.**

.xxx.

“…ao…rao…Torao?”

Law groaned as he felt arms weakly shaking his shoulders, a familiar voice whispering his name...

“Torao?”

“Luffy!” His head shot up when he recognised the voice, and he looked over at the other. “Luffy! You’re- You’re… Fuck... Thank… ah…Luffy… _Luffy!_ ”

He was a mess. The way that he was tightly grasping onto Luffy and sobbing profusely, blubbering incoherent, half-formed words and sentences.

He knew, he knew he was overreacting, but right now he didn't give a damn. The only thing that mattered right now was Luffy. Was that he was **alive** and **conscious** and **speaking** and that those rubbery limbs were wrapping around him, weakly patting at his back.

.xxx.

Now that Luffy was conscious, they had moved him back to the Sunny. 

Certainly, just because he had regained consciousness didn't mean he was out of the woods just yet, but it was a sign. A very good sign. It meant he was finally recovering and that it wasn't all in vain and the damage hadn't permanently damaged important areas. Like they thought when he wasn’t conscious and barely responsive and—

He had to stop thinking about that.

Law still spent his time sitting against the bed that both he and Chopper had confined Luffy too.

Thankfully, he seemed his usual self. Happy, and smiling, and laughing, and demanding food.

Law was able to relax now. Now that Luffy wasn’t unconscious, his fate unclear and…

That Luffy was his usual self.

That Luffy was _alive._

Law knew. He knew he was being… well, _clingy_ but…

He was scared. _Terrified_ really. He had almost lost Luffy. Had almost…

“Torao.”

Law’s eyes moved from the hand on his shoulder up the arm to meet Luffy’s gaze.

“You were worried about me, weren’t you?”

Worried? _Worried?_ Luffy thought he was _worried?_ That was only touching the **surface** of how he felt.

( _He can’t lose him. **Can’t.** This was his fault. **His** fault. It was **always** his fault! He left Lami… brought over Vergo… And now? He was a fucking idiot who wasn’t paying enough attention and-_ )

“…I suppose you could say that…”

He heard laughter. Soft, happy laughter.

…Since **when** was this a laughing matter?

“I was worried too. You almost got hurt back there Torao. I’m glad I was able to save you.”

A knot was forming in his stomach.

“All I could think about then was how to stop that bastard from hurting you.”

No, it wasn’t a knot. It was a pit. A _deep_ , cavernous pit.

“That it didn’t matter if I got hurt or-”

“You **idiot!** ” Law pushed the hand away from his shoulder and stood up, glaring down at Luffy. “You selfish, reckless **idiot!** ”

He didn’t matter? His life didn’t matter? Was that **what** the bastard was trying to say?

“You’re **not** invincible, Monkey D. Luffy!” His fists balled up, and that cave was growing deeper. “I’ve had to save you not only **once** but _**twice!**_ ” And yet, it felt like the room was growing closer, smaller… “I’ve had your **organs** in my hands! Your **blood** coating my body! I **know** how fragile you **really** are!”

( _…Did his heart just **stop** for a moment?_ )

“Torao! I just didn’t want anything to happen to you!”

( _No! Nonononono! You can't! You **can't** leave me you **bastard!!!**_ )

If Luffy hadn’t just been on the verge of death, Law would have punched him.

“You **selfish** prick!” He clenched and unclenched his hands to get rid of the urge. That bastard had the **gall** to… “So you’d rather **die** than live in a world without me?” The anger – it was overflowing… His body trembled, that cave had taken over his entire being. That **bastard!** “You’d rather leave **me** alone instead?”

The pain on Luffy’s face was evident. The guilt. Hurt. He was hurt. And sad.

_Serves him right!_

“But Torao-”

“ **But.** ” He interjected with mockery. But, there always was that but, wasn’t there? A reason why. That driving force. Of course. Of course. “There is _no_ but Mugiwara-ya.”

He turned around and walked towards the door.

_But_ meant that Luffy would do it again. That he would _rationalise_ sacrificing himself once more. The _next time_ Law screwed up. Because he always screwed up. He always brought others down with him. But, he'd always wake to rise again as the corpses piled around him. Maybe the government was right: he **was** poisonous...

And Law couldn’t lose Luffy. No, not to death. Death had taken away so much from him already. He couldn’t keep _feeding_ that ravenous dog.

“I revoke the alliance.”

It was the only way to keep Luffy safe. It was the only antidote. He had to leave.

For Luffy’s sake.

He closed the door behind him.


	2. Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~ I decided to make this a series. Here you go.
> 
> .xxx. - Scene jumps.
> 
> .+++. - PoV Switch
> 
> I might have to retitle the work but, for now I'll leave as in
> 
> Day 4: A - Awareness

“We’re leaving.”

Those were the words as he hopped onto his deck, ushering his crew to board the submarine.

He had expected the protests from his crew, but he dismissed them and repeated himself, glancing at each member of his crew with insistence in his eyes.

As always, they obeyed, even if begrudgingly.

“…Captain, the Strawhats are screaming something at us.”

Law tensed but toned out the shouts from the other ship.

“Ignore it. We’re _leaving._ ”

“…But what about Mugiwara?”

(His entire body went rigid.)

“He has his own competent doctor.” And he knew his voice was venomous right now. (Away. Away. Push him away.) “And it isn’t likely that he would require intensive surgery again.”

“…Captain…”

“We’re **leaving!** ” He wouldn’t accept their pity right now. He knew what they were speculating.

And so he stormed off and towards his room – because he couldn’t. Couldn’t look at their eyes. Couldn’t doubt that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong and this was a **complete** mistake.

(A fight, they probably thought – and he supposed that they were right.)

_All I could think about…_

But – no. This wasn’t Luffy’s fault. Sure, Luffy made him mad. Sure, if Luffy hadn’t been such a **damn** _selfish_ idiot, none of this would have happened. But Luffy wasn’t to fault for the so-called ‘breakup.’

_Poison. Poison. Poison. His fault. Bringing him down…_

Because it was _his_ fault for sticking around for too long. Because all he ever did was **lose** people, and he just **couldn’t** lose Luffy too.

(And, sure, he supposed that this was a form of loss, it was the lesser of the evils. That Luffy was still **alive** out there. That he hadn’t **permanently** lost him. That Luffy didn’t have to suffer and **lose everything** because of him. That Luffy could fulfill his dreams and smile and laugh. Obtain that **freedom** he sought, a freedom which would never be granted as long as he was with **him.** )

.xxx.

Law had ordered his crew to not pick up the phone under _any_ circumstances. To just _keep on sailing_ for days on end. Distance – he needed to distance himself from Luffy.

Eventually, though, the news had to be broken to his crew. And, a week after the ‘fight’ he finally announced it.

“Our alliance with the Strawhats is over.”

Again, the expected protests. Although, it seemed that his crew had at least began to come to the conclusion that this was the result or at least one of them.

They tried to convince him to think about it or tell him to reconsider his actions. State he was being rash…

But it was Bepo that spoke up, asking the question that they all wondered was true or not.

“…Is this because the two of you fought Captain?”

Law sighed. Well, he might as well inform them. “…While, yes, we fought, the break up of the alliance was ultimately my decision. We’ve already accomplished our original goals, and had merely been sticking together for the betterment of both of our crews.” He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it. “It was bound to happen one day when the risks outweigh the benefits. And, so I called it off. I informed Mugiwara-ya that the alliance is over. However, it does not necessarily mean that our two crews are actively at war. We just are no longer allied.”

…Certainly, he supposed of he had seen the Strawhats being attacked, he would not have any qualms about his crew assisting the other. Or even if they ended up against the same enemy. Nor would he have any qualms about their crew helping his. (Although, he would most certainly avoid battle as long as that particular captain was around.) As long as they didn’t get in the way of his goals and adventures, things were fine.

More murmurs.

“So, don’t hold any grudges – there are none to hold. And, if they call, hang up. We are merely two pirate crews sailing the same seas now. As long as we do not get in the other’s way, it should be smooth sailing. Although, since I highly suspect they may attempt contact: I will most definitely **not** be answering the phone.”

And, with the meeting adjourned, Law returned to his room.

By the time he reached for the handle, he found his hand shaking. Mess – he was a complete _mess._ For when he closed the door behind him, he found himself shuddering as he slid down, knees touching his chest. He found his hands coming up and tightly gripping at his hat, his entire body violently trembling. And yes - _yes_ – it hurt. It hurt knowing that he had to separate himself from Luffy. But – Luffy’s life mattered more.

(Because he _always_ screwed up. Because he _always_ brought a swath of death and destruction in his wake. Because he _always_ ended up utterly alone.)

He would stay out of Luffy’s way. Keep his ill-fated aura away from him. Let him obtain his goals and watch from afar.

.+++.

Whatever the captain said was what happened. It didn’t mean the crew approved of it however.

They weren’t going to pretend that they truly understood what was going on in their captain’s head, but it didn’t mean they didn’t _try._

The fight had happened after Mugiwara had been so close to death, and that, they concluded, was what had caused the incident.

(They all knew how deeply the prospect of Mugiwara’s death had affected their captain. The way that he wouldn’t leave Mugiwara’s side. The way he would wake up from whenever he passed out screaming Mugiwara’s _name_ – not his nickname. His paranoia whenever it seemed that Mugiwara would take a turn for the worse. And his elation when Mugiwara broke out of his unconsciousness. Of how Mugiwara had just whispered his name, shook him awake and was _responsive._ )

Their captain had probably just simply exploded from the emotionally tense week and a half that Mugiwara had been unconscious.

They had also gotten so many calls from the Strawhats as well. At first it was every other member – with the exception of the captain of course. (Who had more than likely only been forbidden to talk on the phone due to his injuries.) And then mostly Nami. After a couple of weeks, the calls decreased in frequency before the Strawhat Captain took it upon himself to call. Always demanding to talk to _Torao._

(And yes, the crew obeyed by hanging up on the other crew. But not before an apology.)

And _speaking of_ the captain… well, he often holed himself up in his room. He had developed a penchant for hording newspaper articles in his room. (And other, less healthier, vices too. Although, those didn’t start until a certain captain had called while theirs had been in the room. Of course, demanding to speak to Torao as usual. And their captain? Well, the crew thought he would just storm out of the room, or just physically hang up the phone. No, instead he _exploded._ He screamed at Mugiwara, demanding that he _just leave him alone._ And uttering something along the lines of _it’s not like he hasn’t done that before anyway._ And, after that… well Mugiwara had stopped calling.)

And with these newfound habits of the captain, and his relatively recent actions, the crew could only hypothesise further. And come up with far more solid grounds that almost seemed confirmed.

It had been probably close to two months now. Two months of _this._

No grudges to be held their ass.

But, really, they began to understand just _what_ was bothering their captain.

The outburst, in all probability, was the key. But the fact that the returned news coos always had sections missing in regards to a certain ex-ally was a bonus as well.

It wasn’t an issue of the alliance no longer serving a benefit to both crews as the captain tried to pass it off as. No. This was an issue of their captain being _scared._

Mugiwara’s potential death, being left alone… The newspaper articles…

Their captain was afraid to lose Mugiwara and be left behind to pick up the pieces.

Their captain was being a stupid, love-struck fool.

And they had to do something to snap him out of it. Before things became any worse.


	3. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. I’m a biiit late. Just been buuussssyyy. Will come up with a title soon. Just posting a bunch before I head out, another BUSY day.
> 
> Oh and btw: Fun fact: This chapter was intended on being its own story, but since my follow up chapter (Which became day 4) was getting on the lengthy side, and the theme for this prompt suitably fit with the story, I decided to throw it into this :D
> 
> Day 6: H - Healing

Just _how_ had he gotten himself into this mess?

He had been worse than he had ever really been in his life. He had tried to turn it off, but found the successes were not what they had been before, and eventually had just tumbled. Deeper and deeper until he had reached _this._

He knew the cause – oh definitely he did.

Mugiwara no Luffy.

(It probably was because he was trying to deny the truth: that this _really was_ a mistake. But he forced himself to continue. To believe that it was necessary. He would remember the sheer **terror** that lurked his every thought when he sat at Luffy’s bedside. The way he would cling onto the person that made him _live_ again.)

And honestly? If that bastard hadn’t _saved_ him back in Dressrosa, _none_ of this would have happened…

(That bastard clung to him, insisted that he _live._ His smiles soothed his burns, his laughter bandaged his wounds. Selfish. Selfish as always.)

Because Luffy. Luffy, that bastard, had decided that he would help him. And make him feel that maybe, just maybe, life was worth fighting for again.

(Those joyful screams of _Torao!_ The way the other would ignore his qualms of physical contact.)

And Law had decided to take that risk. To let _himself_ to smile and laugh and **love** again.

(The smiles that seemed reserved for him. The unusual way that Luffy would act around him in comparison to others…)

Law had let himself get dragged into the way that Luffy did things, into his speed and his flow. Get dragged by Mugiwara no Luffy.

(“Com’on Torao~” he would sing.)

Wherever Luffy went, Law would follow.

Until, reality slammed its ugly face into his delusion. As it always did.

( _Don't you **fucking dare** hurt my Torao!_ )

He made a risk. He found happiness. But then it was almost violently ripped from his grasp **once more** and Law didn't know what he would do if he lost it all over again....

He could only be healed so many times.

.xxx.

The bandages were flaking off. Empty. He felt so empty.

(He missed Luffy. Missed his smiles. His laughter. His soothing presence that would dissuade the nightmares and horrors. The calming effect he had on him.)

He found himself staring. Staring at Luffy’s wanted poster. Staring at the newspaper articles involving the Strawhats.

In the time they had been apart The Strawhats - _Luffy_ \- had been busy. **Dangerously** busy.

At first, Law had thought it was the usual. That danger followed Luffy wherever he went… but there had been some actions that had been uncharacteristic of his ex-ally.

The way he would challenge Marine bases (typically the homes of Marines that had challenged him) or waging battles with pirates that had messed with him. Seemingly our of the blue, and **far** more reckless than was wont of the other D.

It had a theme - one that Law hadn’t been surprised to see, but that _damn idiot_ was being reckless.

(He had a fleet at his disposal for these things…)

( _...my Torao!_ )

Law found himself trembling again - trying to resist the tears welling up in his eyes. Damn it. _God damn it!_

.+++.

Stupid. Bepo knew what he was doing was absolutely stupid, and if Captain had found out what he was doing, well he knew he would be searching for body parts for _weeks._

But, he knew that if he _didn’t_ do this, it would be their _captain_ who would be searching for his heart for weeks.

(Or maybe a new liver in a few weeks…)

He had turned them around after a particular battle, knowing that the Strawhats would be following them. Be seeking vengeance on the ship that **dared** interfere with the captain’s journey.

He kept his plan a secret, even from the other crew members. (They were **horrible** at keeping secrets.)

Hopefully, though, the unusual captain whose aim was to be the King of the Pirates would be able to work his healing magic on their captain again.

God knows he needed it right now...


	4. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeee this guy’s looonnnggg. But finally got him donnee.
> 
> PS: This chapter contains intoxicated characters
> 
> Day 9: R - Reconciliation

Law heard ruckus outside his door. Feet shuffling around before there was a knock on his door.

“Captain?”

Law groaned, running his hand through his hair.

“...What is it?”

“...Permission…” The voice was soft, uncertain. “...The Strawhats are nearby and under attack. May we assist them, or shall we continue on sailing Captain?”

_Why the hell had they bumped into the Strawhats?_

Law sighed. It, really, made no sense. But he supposed being _followed_ in the New World made no sense either. Nor could his brain _really_ make sense of _anything_ accurately right now... Perhaps they got turned around somewhere?

(...Bepo wouldn’t make that mistake.)

“...Do whatever you want. Just don’t expect me to join the battle. Even to save your asses.”

As expected, they surfaced not long after. He had no qualms with his crew assisting them. They seemed to get along well enough. The only issue was…

(He recognised that flag… hadn’t they just routed them? They **most definitely** got turned around then. At least he could make sense enough of _that._ What the **hell** was Bepo doing?)

Lazily, he watched the battle unfold before him through his window.

The ‘monster trio’ had been wreaking havoc as usual. Doing the most damage and picking off the strongest enemies. Nami and Usopp stayed back with Franky to protect the Sunny, while the others moved back and fourth to eliminate the other threats.

He saw his own crew come into action - although not all of them. Jean Bart, for example, stayed back to protect the ship, and therefore him as well.

The one thing he noticed however, and the one thing he **didn’t** like was just how **reckless** Luffy was being…

(Jumping across distances with nothing but the sea below him… using his gear second and third intermittently. Thankfully, he hadn’t used the fourth.)

He attacked without abandon, left right and center. He was almost like a madman.

(And there was that pang. At seeing his old ally so close and yet so far. And Law found himself mesmerised. Focusing in on him, seeing nothing but Luffy.)

He attacked and attacked, getting injuries that even he should have been able to avoid.

(Just **what** was this idiot doing?)

And then, Law saw it. Saw an enemy coming in from behind.

That **_idiot!!_**

The next thing he knew was that he was on the battlefield, reeking of the stench of alcohol, his hair sticking out at all angles in a state of bad bed head, and eyes dark and bloodshot from the lack of sleep, and fending off a blow from the enemy that almost succeeded in impaling Mugiwara no Luffy. And hissing back at his old ally.

“If I can't die, neither can you Mugiwara-ya! So watch your **damn back!** ”

“Torao!”

“Shut up and defeat these bastards already!”

He only received laughter as a response.

.xxx.

After a battle that he had most definitely **not** been fit to participate in, he found his numerous injuries being treated by Chopper on the Sunny, and all eyes on him.

All minds thinking the same, unanswered question:

_Why?_

Even without his haki, Law would have been able to decipher the question being aimed at him. But _with_ the haki had he had trouble turning off due to his level of intoxication, and that _incessant_ buzzing in a head that most certainly _didn’t_ need any assistance in that manner but did with _foreign_ voices in his head...

He just decided to answer the _god-damned_ question.

“This was my crew's decision.” He started, sighing in relief as the questions began to stop. “It was only when your **idiotic** captain would have otherwise been impaled did I decide that intervention was necessary.”

There was a collaborative sigh around him.

Well before said idiot had decided to just **tackle** him.

(The world spun. So much. Spun as they went hurtling to the ground. Spun as Law found himself cursing the alcohol in his system yet again, as it made the world spin _that much more._ And no – it wasn’t a concussion that made the world spin that much… maybe… Although he couldn’t entirely rule out the possibility that he had one or not. That wasn’t the point here. The world was **fucking spinning** because some **damn idiot** thought tackling an injured, intoxicated Law was perfectly an intellectual idea.)

“... **Get. Off.** Of. Me. Mugiwara-ya.”

(He could hear everybody backing away from them at his punctuated words.)

He pushed the other off of him when he decided to **not** listen to him, eyes narrowing at they looked into the other’s black depths.

“I’m glad you came Torao~”

Well… since the idiot **wasn’t** close to death anymore, he just flat out **punched** him. Right in the face. And, made sure that it would **hurt** the annoying ball of rubber. He couldn’t do it before. So why not now? When the idiot was **right here** and him just as **angry.**

“I’m _not._ ”

(He found all that anger welling up again. And Luffy being _even more_ reckless than before only spurred it on. Idiot. That mother **fucking** idiot!)

“I **told you** to leave me alone!”

Luffy was pouting up at him, rubbing at where he was punched.

“You don’t want that.”

His fists were balling up again – and honestly? An all out brawl was sounding **quite** appealing right now. Who cared if he just finished battling a pirate crew, or that he was sleep deprived and _drunk_ to boot?

(No… not drunk, just heavily intoxicated. There was a difference. He still had _some_ semblance of control…)

“Well _you_ do!”

“What do _you_ know what I want Torao!”

Oh, good. Looked like that idiot was getting angry too. Maybe a brawl **was** going to happen.

“I _know_ that you’d rather leave me _alone_ and stranded and _broken!_ ” His voice was raising, and he knew it but, quite frankly, he didn’t give a damn. He just _didn’t care_ right now. Angry, he was **so** damn angry. “I know you’d rather **die** than let me die! That you’re so **damned afraid** of being alone that you’d rather others suffer it than to suffer it yourself!”

(Okay, _maybe_ some of this was Luffy’s fault…)

But Law found himself trembling. In anger, yes, but also in _fear._

“And I’m **not** going to **let** you sacrifice yourself on my behalf Mugiwara-ya!” (And now, all he could see was Cora-san. Cora-san and his smile. Cora-san and _I love you._ Cora-san and the **bullets.** ) “I’m **not** going through that again!”

“Stop being stupid Torao.”

(Why? Why was Luffy so _calm_ right now? What happened to that anger from before?)

“I’m **not** being stupid!” Law was surprised at how **loud** his voice was right now. “It’s **you** who is being stupid! Jumping in like that with no way to defend yourself? I **make mistakes!** That’s **all I ever do!** ” (The fear was taking over now, not the anger.) “One day, I’m going to **fuck up** like always… and you’re going to pay the price. _Just like everybody else._ ”

“Shut up Torao.”

“No _you_ **listen** damn it! _I’m_ going to be your downfall Mugiwara-ya! I’m cursed, damaged, _poisonous_ and one day-”

But he couldn’t finish. Because Luffy had just walked up to him, looking intensely at him, repeating for him to _shut up_ before just _yanking_ him down and using his lips to shut them up.

Law fought, and managed to push him away slightly. “Mugiwara-ya! Wha-”

“I _said_ shut up Torao.”

His grip was firmer this time – and Law knew that in a battle of pure strength he could never _dream_ to best Luffy. And Luffy had one hand tightly grasping at his shirt, the other in his hair – just _holding_ him there.

He struggled anyway. Because _god damn_ Mugiwara! And the way his lips were moving against him – as if trying to provoke him to return it.

(This was **not** how he envisioned their first kiss…)

Still Law fought – although the battle was more _internal_ than external. _No._ He told himself. _You **can’t** allow yourself even this minor concession._ And, he knew that he couldn’t. Because if he did… if he slipped up _even just once_ the entire wall he had built would come tumbling down.

_But Luffy’s lips felt so tantalising… What if… What if…_

And the way Luffy continued to move his lips – with even more urgency and just… fervently…

(The alcohol was not helping. **Most definitely** not helping his case here…)

And the hand in his hair was gripping… tugging... the one at his shirt was grasping and pulling them closer.

Luffy felt so _desperate._

(And of course, his muddled brain had interpreted desperate as _needy_ and, _that_ was far more than enough to tip him over and he slipped. He slipped. Deep… deeper…)

And he found himself gripping _tightly_ onto Luffy’s vest and pulled them _closer_ and his lips had responded with matching fervour.

_Luffy… Luffy… Luffy…_

Oh, _god_ how he _missed_ this man.

His smiles. His laughs. His mere _presence._

 **How** much of an idiot was he to try and separate himself from _this?_

He found the energy that had spurred him on suddenly whisked away from him. As his body just _slumped_ against Luffy’s, and sobs escaping him.

 _Fear._ That’s what. Fear and just an overload of emotions.

(God **damned** alcohol, a minor part of his brain cursed quietly.)

But Luffy was just stroking his hair and holding him gently. And they sat like that for awhile. As Law slowly regained control of his facilities.

“…Feeling better Torao?”

For some reason, Law found the irony in that question hilarious. And he barked out a laugh. Sarcastic? Yes. “No. I feel like _shit._ ” And he did. His head was pounding behind his eyes. He felt nauseous and sick to his stomach. (Although, totally unrelated to the alcohol he consumed – being purely psychological.) The world was _still_ spinning.

But at the very least, Luffy was _here._

“…Less scared then?”

And, Law found that the fear wasn’t _overwhelming_ now. It was still there – probably _always_ would be but… He nodded. “Less, yes.”

Luffy leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “…Good.” And he was quiet for a few moments before continuing. “I’m sorry Torao. I didn’t know you were as scared of being alone as I was.”

Law found himself shaking his head. “Ah… no. It’s not that Mugiwara-ya…” And he found himself biting his lip. “It’s not _being alone_ that bothers me. It’s being _left_ alone.” He found himself trembling again, but Luffy was quick to wrap his arms around him again.

“It’s being a _survivor…_ ”

(Lami. His parents. Cora-san…)

“So **don’t** do that shit again Mugiwara-ya. I said it before, and I’ll say it again: If you’re going down, I am too.”

He heard laughter above him.

“…Well you can’t go down with me if you’re not _with_ me.”

…Luffy had a point there.

“…But…” He found himself going. Because he was… he was…

“I thought you said there is _no but_ Torao.”

(Law couldn’t help it. A fit of _giggles_ overcame him.)

( **…Damn** alcohol!)

…Did Luffy just _nuzzle_ him?

“I don’t care if you say you’re cursed or poisonous or doomed. Torao is Torao and I **like** Torao! So you’re not going anywhere Torao. Okay? Your enemies are my enemies. And we’ll either win together or die together. Okay?”

That exhaustion was grasping more at him, and he found himself weakly nodding as a response. “…Remind me tomorrow…” He said – and the exhaustion was coming down _even stronger_ now. “…I think… I’m gunna… pass out now…”

“Shishishi, I’ll remind you every day Torao. Every day until you forget that anything else is possible.”

And when he yawned, he weakly muttered _thank you_ before darkness claimed him.

That would be nice…


End file.
